More Roots of the Ivy Drabbles
by Aranel Took
Summary: More drabbles from The Roots of the Ivy. Contains spoilers.


More _Roots of the Ivy_ drabbles. Some of these are a little naughty.

* * *

**Ice**

_Words used: ice_

Ivy fought a giggle when the barn door opened. But it was no use. She was caught.

Pippin was grinning quite wickedly when he entered the stall. He didn't say anything, just grabbed her hands and slipped the icicle down her neck.

She squealed at the cold, then gasped when his warm mouth latched on to where the ice had left a trail on her neck. He pulled open her coat and his tongue followed the trail down, stopping at the low neck of her dress.

He pulled back, breathing hard. "I'll be so glad when we're married," he sighed.

* * *

**Drunk**

_Words used: green, hangover, flower, territory_

Ivy sat up carefully, feeling a little green, her head spinning from the hangover. She hadn't meant to drink so much last night. She snorted. Pippin was a bad influence on her.

She had a vague memory of her father meeting them at the door and not being very happy about their state. She ran a a hand through her hair, dislodging the flower stuck over her ear. She smiled and blushed. At least her father didn't know what she'd been doing with her betrothed between the pub and home. That was territory they didn't need to go into again.

* * *

**Playing**

_Words used: heavy, laugh, light, experience_

"I'm not too heavy, am I?"

"Not at all!" Ivy laughed. Pippin was sprawled on top of her, still breathing a little hard from their exercise.

He grinned and kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. "I bet you never experienced anything like this before, hmm?" he asked, raising his eyebrow mischievously.

"No, I can't say that I have."

He pushed himself off her. "Well, it's getting late." He stood and picked up the leather ball. "We can try more of this Gondorian rugby tomorrow." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "I kind of enjoy the tackling part."

* * *

**Mistress of Tuckborough**

_Words used: shaded, tea, housewife, uncertainty_

Ivy curled into a chair near a shaded parlor window. She'd spent the afternoon being admonished by aunts for not doing a formal Tea properly. She sniffled, overwhelmed by her new status. She was not only a housewife now, but the housewife, the Mistress of Tuckborough.

She wondered if it had been a mistake, marrying Pippin. He needed someone to run his household properly. Someone who knew the formalities of the Smials, not some Buckland tomboy.

But then the door opened and Pippin was there. He smiled at her with a look of pure love and all her uncertainty disappeared.

* * *

**Towers**

_This is a tribble (300 words). Words used: tower, pursues, launches, trusts_

"What are you reading?" Pippin asks, sitting next to Ivy on the couch.

"A history of Gondor."

"Oh." Pippin scoots just a little closer, puts his hand on her thigh, and leans over her shoulder. "What part?"

"The founding of the towers," she says, keeping her eyes on the page. There is a pause, then his hand slides a little, his fingers touching between her legs. She glances at him out of the corner of her eye. She trusts he's pursuing something more than knowledge of Gondor. She decides to ignore him, trying very hard to hide the smile on her face. Its much more fun when she makes him work for it.

"Isn't there something more interesting to do than..." He peers at the page. "...read about Minas Anor?" He starts to rub his thumb in small circles near the crease of her thigh and belly.

"You have a more interesting _tower_ in mind?" she asks. She looks up and gives him a coy smile.

He frowns at first, then grins as her innuendo sinks in. "I think I have one in mind," he chuckles. He leans in suddenly and launches an attack on her neck, sucking at the spot below her ear. He reaches down to grab the edge of her skirt and slowly pulls it up.

"Minas Ithil!" she says suddenly, a bit breathlessly.

He pulls back to look at her. "What?"

"An interesting tower. Minas Ithil."

"Minas Ithil?"

"Yes." She looks him in the eyes and leans close to him. "It means Tower of the Rising Moon."

He smirks and she sees his eyes flick down to his groin, then back up to meet her gaze. "Well, it's not Minas Ithil, but it certainly is rising."

* * *

**Perfection**

_Words used: exemplify, took, talks, shuddering_

Ivy exemplified perfection to him.

She was beautiful, of course. She took that from her mother, with help from her hobbit side to fill her out nicely in all the right places.

But she was more than that. He could have the kind of talks with her he'd only ever had with Merry or Frodo. She made him laugh until his sides hurt. She made him want to weep with joy when she was shuddering beneath him, crying out his name. She loved his son like he was her own.

Every day, he thanked the gods that he had her.

* * *

**Baby?**

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Pippin stared at her, a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Pregnant." Ivy pointed at her belly. "Baby. Estella just confirmed it for me."

Pippin was still staring at her, his mouth hanging open. "Pippin?" she asked. She thought he'd wanted a baby, but maybe...

He bowed his head and took a deep breath. "Oh, Ivy," he breathed. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes, but he was smiling.

She stepped close to him and took his hand, pressing it to her flat belly.

"I love you," he said. He grinned and kissed her.

* * *

**Brothers**

Words used: changed, fuss, description

Things had changed a lot for Fari since his brother had arrived. His dad and Ivy were always too busy or too tired. Everyone else wanted to fuss over the baby.

He peered into the crib. Bori was finally sleeping. His brother sure was loud for a little baby. His dad's description of Bori's crying was "like a wounded Balrog". Fari covered his mouth to stifle a giggle. Ivy had pinched his dad for that.

He reached in and touched Bori's tiny hand. He didn't mind Bori getting all the attention. He was just glad he finally had a brother.

* * *

**Desire**

_Words used: leather coat, gaping, desirously, ensuing_

"I've never seen that before," Pippin said.

Ivy finished buttoning the leather coat. "I got it in Gondor. It's an Elvish design." She looked down and smoothed her hands over the form fitting sides. "It's good for riding in the forest, because it doesn't get caught on anything. I forgot I had it. I just found it in a trunk."

She looked up. Pippin was gaping at her. He swallowed, his eyes desirously roving over her body. "It's...tight," he finally managed to say.

Ivy was certain that the ensuing sex was worth losing a few buttons from the coat.

* * *

**Babies**

_Words used: hip, children, laughter, relies_

Pippin balanced Eoleof on his hip and made his way out to the garden. Ivy needed a rest--this pregnancy was taking a toll on her--and he'd promised to keep the children outside today.

Fari was chasing the little ones, making them squeal with laughter. For being fourteen, Fari had a lot of patience for his young brothers and sisters.

Pippin set Eoleof down and she toddled away towards her brothers and sister. It made him a little sad that she was growing up and no longer relied on him. But he'd soon have a new baby to spoil.

* * *

**Synchronicity**

_Words used: synchronicity, identical, house-trained_

The twins had a synchronicity that was just a bit eerie, Pippin thought, even for being identical. They always seemed to need to be changed at exactly the same time.

Just yesterday, he'd been hoping they'd hurry up and get house-trained, and then Ivy and Nel had both smacked him for saying 'house-trained'. Seemed appropriate to him, considering their penchants for stripping naked and peeing all over the...

He sighed and stared at the now empty bed. He should have known better than to turn his back on them, even for a moment. They were their father's sons, after all.

* * *

**Friendship**

_Words used: pairing, flowered, presence, Iant Iaur_

It wasn't often in the history of Middle-Earth that elf and dwarf worked side by side. When the pairing could set aside their differences, they could accomplish great things-- the Iant Iaur, the Gates of Moria. It was a rare thing, but occasionally friendship flowered amongst the hostilities.

Today was a day that Legolas appreciated the sturdy presence of Gimli. They faced a formidable task, one that neither had ever faced before.

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked. Gimli nodded gravely.

Legolas looked down at the twin hobbit boys giggling on the bed. He braced himself and picked up the diaper.

* * *

**Granddad**

_Words used: control, clap, tomcat, bacon_

Merry looked around him and wondered when he had lost control. He was having breakfast with his grandchildren this morning--alone, since Éowyn was at a birth. This shouldn't be difficult, right?

The younger children were clapping with glee, watching Bori and Ari tease the old kitchen tomcat. They were holding pieces of bacon just out of the cat's reach and making him jump.

Willow was scolding them for it, in a voice that reminded Merry of Ivy. Her brothers were pointedly ignoring her.

Merry sighed. He could sympathize with Ivy and Pippin needing a week to themselves at Crickhollow.

* * *

**Worry**

_Words used: dashed, hutch, balm, nuisance, grass_

The four children dashed out to the small hutch behind Bag End. Frodo pulled out their rabbit and hugged the small creature to his chest while Elanor applied the balm their mum had made.

"Will he be all right?" Goldi asked, her eyes wide and wet. She had been the one to shut the door on the poor rabbit's foot. "Will he?"

"You're being a nuisance," Rose chided.

Goldi stared through the slats after Frodo put the rabbit back. "Will he forgive me?" she asked.

"Feed him some grass," Frodo said, winking at his other sisters, "and he'll forgive you."

* * *

**Alone Time**

_Words used: swans, wearier, to lift, sea_

They lay together upon the shore of the Brandywine. Pippin lifted his hand to caress Ivy's face and leaned down to capture her mouth. She met his kiss hungrily, twining her fingers in his hair, and then--

"Dad!"

Ari ran up to them. "Fari said the river goes all the way to the sea!" he cried, obviously very excited at this revelation.

"We saw swans!" Eoleof said. Fari had her by the hand and was carrying Estella. Behind him, Bori and Willow were leading the cranky twins.

"Sorry to interrupt," Fari said wearily, but he didn't seem sorry at all.

* * *

Author's Note: 

More drabbles (some of them too naughty for posting here) are available on my website.


End file.
